1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable device for holding dental X-ray film in the mouth of a patient while taking an X-ray of the patient s teeth.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common practice to use a device to hold a dental X-ray film packet in the mouth of a patient. This packet is rectangular, having dimensions of about 1.75 inches in length, about 1.25 inches in width, and about 0.0625-inch thick. The packet includes film contained within a plastic envelope having a smooth, planar surface on one side and another planar surface with a tab on the opposite side.
When taking an X-ray of teeth, the packet is placed with the smooth side snug against the inside surface of the teeth. To avoid distortion, the camera is aligned so that the X-rays exit the camera from the tip of a cone as a beam which is at a right angle with respect to the center of the surface of the film packet when the cone and packet are correctly aligned. With the anterior teeth, it is sometimes difficult to place the film packet snug against the teeth. A procedure known as the bisecting angle technique is used when the film packet cannot be placed snug against the inside surface of the teeth. The angle formed between the plane of the film packet and the plane of the teeth is estimated, and a plane which bisects this angle is used as the reference plane for right angle alignment of the X-ray beam.
There are several different dental X-ray film holding devices commonly employed which usually must be sterilized after each use, are uncomfortable, or even painful, and are difficult to use. One feature of many of these devices is a guide member which assists in aligning the X-ray camera with the center of the front surface of the film and the reference plane when using the bisecting angle technique.
Without limiting the scope of this invention as expressed by the claims which follow, its more prominent features will now be discussed briefly. After considering this discussion, and particularly after reading the section entitled "DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS," one will understand how the features of this invention provide its advantages, which include convenience and comfort, simplicity of use, and low manufacturing cost.